1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid dispensers, specifically to fluid dispensers for automatically providing cold water to animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, it is known to use fluid dispensing devices to automatically dispense water for consumption by animals. It is known for owners and caretakers of animals to need to leave such animals unattended for extended periods of time. Over such extended periods of time it becomes necessary to provide water for consumption by the animals. Therefore there is a need for an affordable, durable, practical, safe and easy to use automatic water dispensing device for animals. Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples include but are not limited to the references described below, which references are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,104, issued to Klemer, discloses an automatic animal feeder device for providing a constant supply of solid food and water includes a housing having an upper and a lower compartment therein. An open top receptacle is mounted externally to the housing A tube leads from the upper compartment through the housing to the receptacle for delivery of a water supply from the upper compartment. A pair of drawers are slidably contained in the lower compartment of the housing, wherein the drawers are adapted to receive a supply of animal food. A mechanism is provided for retaining the drawers within the lower compartment and for selectively releasing the drawers at predetermined times to move outwardly from the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,341, issued to Riba, discloses a pet tending device includes a cabinet having a spring opened door which withdraws and returns a food bowl carrying slide plate with the opening and closing of the door. A conventional alarm clock having a spring wound alarm motor with a winding shaft is mounted in the cabinet and the shaft rotates a member with the release of the alarm which retracts a latch which releasably locks the door in a closed position. The alarm motor is wound with the rotation of the retraction member in an opposite direction to permit the relocking of the door, the alarm motor shaft rotation being restricted to a predetermined amount. A closed water tank is located in the upper part of the cabinet, and its bottom is connected by a feed tube to an external trough which may be raised and lowered, and the upper part of the tank is connected to a vent tube which terminates in a downwardly directed opening at the upper part of the trough. Various accessories are associated with the cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,618, issued to Strother, discloses an automatic pet feeder controlled by a timer which releases a door to a feed compartment and simultaneously rings a bell to signal the pet that the door has been opened. A second door is released by the same timer at a later time for a second feeding also with a simultaneous ringing of the bell. A supply of water is released by the same timer simultaneously with the opening of one of the doors with the water supply being fed into one of the feeder dishes to moisten dry pet food at the time of its being made available to the pet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,911, issued to Greenberg, discloses a portable animal fluid dispenser including a reservoir and a container detachably mounted to a side wall of the reservoir. The container has an outlet in fluid communication with a passage in the side wall and a closure removably coupled to the passage. A carrier is provided to attach the carrier to an article worn by a person, for example a belt.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 330,099, issued to Sutherland, discloses the ornamental design for a pet waterer.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages. Such disadvantages include being complex, unreliable, heavy, and/or being otherwise limited in versatility and application.
What is needed is a fluid dispenser for automatically providing cold water to animals that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.